Lab rats: Chronicles from theElite Force
by PabayMania
Summary: A few episodes from the elite force that I cooked up in my head. Its just for fun and games but sometimes the games get too real and are less fun. Read it if you love the format of the episodes


"Hey Skylar " Chase said as he walked into mission command, " Where's Oliver I want to show him this cool program I made it converts complex equations into their simpler counter parts to make them easier to figure out". "Look I never understood your nerd talk before I won't understand it now. There's Oliver" she said as she pointed at Oliver who is writing something on a whiteboard. "Oh what's up Oliver check this "Chase said but stopped when he saw what was on the whiteboard.

"Wait is this a formula to create artificial stem cells" Chase said as he looked at him surprised and Oliver asked him "What, is there hair on my face? Finally?" Chase laughs says "No it's just sometimes I forget you're smart too".

Skylar laughs and says "We all do ". Oliver looks at both of them annoyed and says "Yeah well I am". Chase takes a closer look at the formula " You know I could help you with this I mean Intelligence is nice but bionic intelligence is better". Oliver raises his eyebrow and says "Is this the same Bionic intelligence that got out smarted by some kid". Skylar laughs and says " Oh Oliver you so funny" and pats him on the back in a soft way but Oliver says "Thanks" and goes back to his formula"

Chase gets in closer to Skylar and asks" What are you doing" and she whispers back" Ever since he started this he hasn't given me any attention"

"Isn't that a good thing you're always saying how creepy he, you even made a blog and a twitter about it"

"Yeah well he shouldn't be obsessed about something like he is here"

"Unless it's you"

"Yes unless it's me!" Skylar says as Bree steps through the hyper loop dragging Kaz "C'mon buck up" she said to a grumpy Kaz. "No I don't want to go" he says in a grumpy tone, "You can't make me". They all looked at Kaz and Bree and Skylar asks "What are you guys fighting about now"

"Yeah and could you do it somewhere else some of us are finding out how to add radioactive elements to artificial stem cells" Oliver says and Chase says "Oh well you could..." but Oliver cuts him off and says "Shut it robot brain".

Bree shows Skylar an invitation and says "Look" and Skylar gets excited and asks her "Is this real" and Bree says "Yep its real". Oliver stops working and asks "What's real" and Kaz grumpily says "We've been invited to a dumb dance". Bree shows Chase and Oliver the invitation and Chase reads it "They invited us to protect a superheroes daughter Star". Oliver goes back to working on his formula and says he can't attend but Skylar smile at him and touches his shoulder "C'mon Oliver we can go together". He stops writing and says " Yes, Yes, Yesses!" he gets in the hyper lift and goes up while screaming "Yes! "Chase laughs and says "I guess his back, Happy now"

Kaz and Bree are on the living room couch playing games. Kaz blinds her eyes and she shoves him away and says "Hey we said no cheating. We both did it so many times its getting pointless" and the Bell rings. "Who could that be" he asks as he pauses the videogame they are playing and walks to the door. "Hey you only answering it cause I'm about to win" Bree says as she looks up at him and he says "No you having 20000 points on me has nothing to do with it" he opens the door and she asks " Who is it"

"P-P-Pretty girl" he says

"Thanks" the cherry haired girl said while looking up at him with sky blue eyes "My name's Star I'm Madame Meteor's daughter". Kaz didn't say anything he just looked at her with he's mouth open and Bree stood up and invited her in." Hey I'm Bree this is Kaz, Kaz get the lady a drink" she says as pushes him towards the fridge" don't mind him he's just, weird". Star laughs and says " I can't stay long I'm just here to give you guys your tickets". She smiles and gives Bree the tickets and Bree asks Star.

"Thanks so this villain threat it's just paranoia right" she asks and Star says "Yeah mostly my mom has villain paranoia I never get out of the house because she worries so much". Kaz gives her and Bree their drinks and says "Yeah i get that, I don't go out that much either"

"Oh your mom is over protective too" Star asks and Bree answers "No he just doesn't go out". Kaz bumps her with he's elbow and she spills her drink.

"But I thinks it's also cause I am narcoleptic" she says and Bree asks her" What's that". Kaz picks up his hand and says "Hey I used to be a doctor I know this one" and Bree points at him and he says "Narcolepsy is when someone knocks out and falls asleep during the day even if they don't want to. Tecton used to suffer from it all the time". Bree looks at Star and asks "Is that true, you can't really take his word for it. He's practice was inside a hospital's janitor's closet" and Star says "Yep he got it absolutely" but suddenly she falls into Bree's arms.

"Hey look I was right" Kaz says while helping Bree lift her. Bree sits her down and tries to fan her. Skylar walks in and asks "What did you do" and Kaz gets offended and says "Hey why is it when someone knocks out it's my fault" and Skylar says "Every patient you had was knocked out" and Kaz says "They were so supposed to be knocked out it was surgery". Bree tells Skylar that Star has narcolepsy and Star wakes up, "Ah! What happened, where am I, Oh wait did I knock out again I'm not in Atlanta again am I". Kaz sits next to her and says "Hey maybe you need someone at the dance you know just to help you with the knocking out and what not maybe even an ex doctor". Star agrees and asks Kaz if he wants to go with her, "Me" Kaz asks her "Well I'll have to check my calendar but yes a thousand times yes".

In Mission Command Chase is wearing a dress suit while Oliver is checking it out" What about this one" he asks and Oliver moves closer to him and says " Eh". Chase huffs and says "Dude we've tried on like twenty different suits just pick one already".

"Sorry it's just really hard to choose" Oliver says as he looks through the suit rack next to him "I have to look perfect so the night is perfect. I mean last time me and Skylar went to a dance things didn't go so well" Chase looks at Oliver quizzically and ask" What do you mean things didn't go so well"

"She tried to kill me"

"What?"

"Yeah with a kiss"

"Oh like sleeping beauty except nothing like sleeping beauty"

"Yep, nothing like sleeping beauty except for the beauty part" Oliver says as he takes a white board marker and writes on his white board. Skylar walks in and sees this and takes the white board marker from him. "C'mon Oliver we said no more formula until after the dance "she says

Oliver takes the white board marker back and says "I was just making a few adjustments nothing drastic I will be perfectly ready for the dance". Chase tries to get a look at the white board and says "You know maybe I should take a look at it while…" but Oliver interrupts him and takes the white board away and says "No, maybe you shouldn't. Look I just want to work on this alone okay. I don't need you help I can be smart too". He takes the board and goes up the hyper lift. Skylar watches him leave and turns to Chase "Dangit! He's still obsessed with that formula. Can't you do your super nerd thing and figure it out" and Chase says "He doesn't want me to help and It doesn't seem like he's gonna quit until he's finished it himself. Maybe he shouldn't go to this dance"

"No he's going I hate seeing him like this. Going after something that he'll never get"

"I see him like this every day, with you"

"yeah but that's different, he loves me!" Skylar says as she goes up the hyperlift.

Chase and Kaz are in the living room in their black dress suits waiting for the girls. "Man they are taking a long time" Kaz says while looking at his silver watch. "Oh Kaz there's a few things you need to learn about woman" Chase says as he adjust his own blue tie and Kaz looks at him quizzically and asks " Really your telling me this, where's your date". Chase looks at him annoyed "That's not fair I don't know anyone at that school" and Kaz sarcastically says "Yeah cause that was the real issue"

Bree comes down the stairs and Chase and Kaz stares at her and say "Whoa! You look better than you usually do". She smiles and adjusts Kaz's silver tie "Thanks, not too bad yourself". She gets annoyed when she sees something on his shirt and asks "Is this mustard, really? I told you not to eat while wearing this shirt" and Kaz says "C'mon you know I get hungry at night and in the morning and, when I breathe". She looks at him annoyed and Skylar and Oliver come down. They all stare at them and Oliver says "Yeah we know we look gorgeous".

"Okay let's go" Kaz says as he checks his phone "Star says she will see us at the party". Oliver gives everyone a watch and says "I made these using the technology in mission command they are coms we can use them to chat to each other". Chase looks at them and laughs "Heh nice one Oliver you know these things are old hat". Oliver points his watch at him and says into his watch "Watch scan short little troll man". The watch process's and says "Bionic intelligence, force field, laser staff, whirlwind, technological override app, magnetic control, and molecular kinesis and he has an innate ability to annoy and repel woman". Kaz laughs at Chase and says "Hey that watch got you spot on".

"They are power seeking watches" Oliver says "They scan a human body and look for any strange anomalies like powers or any viruses".

"That's pretty cool Oliver" Chase says and Kaz shakes head and says "Nope it doesn't squirt out mustard so it's not that cool"

"You see Oliver you are smart and by the way just cause I want to help doesn't mean I think I'm smarter then you although I am. I'm smarter then everyone but you do come close" Chase says to Oliver and Oliver says "Thanks for that and sorry I should let you work with me on this, after the dance I want to run it by you". Oliver Pats chase on the back and they hug.

"Kay lets go" Kaz says as he walks to the balcony with Oliver and Bree asks "Where you guys going"

"Oh were going to fly there"

"Yeah I'm taking Skylar in my arms" Oliver says as he opens his arms "C'mon lets go" and Skylar says "You know I can fly right" as she puts he arm around his neck. "Yeah I know but you forced me into this so except your fate" Oliver says as he picks up Skylar and goes to the Balcony "Wow it's like picking up a pretty little flower" and Skylar gets annoyed and says "Okay no talking skinny strong". Oliver jumps and they fly off. "Kay I'll use my super speed, see you guys there" Bree says as she whizzes of. Chase looks at Kaz and opens he's arms." Can't you just take a cab" Kaz asks and Chase says "I don't have money for a cab c'mon suck it up and let's go" and Kaz picks him. "Let's go pal o mine" Chase says and Kaz says "Okay no talking" and they fly off.

They are all at the party. Chase is by the door checking the perimeter. "Okay coast is clear how things in there, Oliver" He says into his watch. Oliver is with Skylar by the serving table. He says "Nothing wrong here well except the food. You think a prep school like this could afford better food" and Kaz is with Star on the dance floor and they are holding each other while dancing when he says "It's not that bad well I like hot dogs on a rake so maybe I'm wrong" into his watch. "If you're gonna talk into your watch the whole time this is gonna be a sucky date" Star says to Kaz and Kaz laughs and says "Your right, your right sorry haven't been on a lot of these you know".

"I know what you mean thanks to my mom I never really went out so not a lot a dates"

"Well I just never really ..."

"Had a girlfriend" Bree says who is by the other gymnasium door "Had a crush, never talked to a girl"

"Shut up Bree" Kaz says while Star laughs in his arms and says "She's funny is she you girlfriend" and Kaz and Bree laugh "Girlfriend?" they both says "As if ".

Skylar asks Oliver to dance and Oliver says "Are you sure I mean s you have seen me dance ". She laughs and drags him to the dance floor. "It's a slow song" she says "so get in close and start moving side to side, no arms". She holds him close and they start moving side to side. "Weird never really thought that you would ask me out" Oliver says and she says "Well don't get used to it. It's not gonna happen all the time". Oliver starts thinking "If only there was a way to solidify the coalition so the radiation bonds the atoms together like stem cells to regular cells hey I got..." she slaps him on he's shoulder and says "C'mon what did I say". He raises he's hands and says "I know I know

Chase tells them that he hears something and says "Wait I see something it looks black like a shadow". Star takes Kaz's wrist and says "That's Kunai my mom's arch nemesis run that black smog sucks you in" into the watch but she is too late and Chase goes off line. "They're here" Star says to Kaz. Star, Bree, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar meet each other in the middle of the dance floor and surround Star.

Oliver tells his watch to scan the room and find any beings with powers. "Sir I found a being with the power to envelope things in pure darkness and suck the in like a black hole" the watch says to Oliver. "The being thrives in complete darkness, the easiest way to extinguish the threat would be to get rid of all the shadows in the room, sir" the watch says and he says "Thanks, huh guess that polite feature was worth it".

Oliver gets in front of all them and says "Okay uhm Skylar since this person thrives on darkness I need you to charge up and create a ball of light with your lightning power and me and Bree will go around the school and try to find Chase. Kaz will stay here and protect Star". No body moves and Oliver says "Now, I need you to do that now" but still no one moves and he's watch says "Please "and they all disperse. "You guys really don't listen now I see how Chase feels" he says to Kaz as he runs off.

A black cloud starts to appear above Kaz and Star. It forms into strong warrior woman ninja who is holding a giant knife. "Hello Star nice to see you again get my birthday present" asks the woman. "That's her" says Star to Kaz and she turns to Kunai and says "By the way that shirt you bought is too big" and Kunai replies "Extra extra-large heh I thought it would be too small". A cloud of black shadows surround Kunai and she collects them in a ball and she blasts the ball at Star but Kaz blasts the cloud with his yawn bomb.

"Oh you didn't tell me you have a new boyfriend how cute" Kunai says as she blasts another black swarm at them but Oliver freezes it with he's cryoblast and picks up a stereo and throws it at Kunai but she cuts it in half with her knife. "Nice try" she says as she blasts him away with a black swarm. Kaz blasts her with fir but she ducks down and tries to blast him. He pushes him and Star out of the way and he blasts her with fire again. Kunai's black swarm and Kaz's fire stream join in the middle but Kunai's swarm is too strong and blasts Kaz away and that gets Star angry. "Hey that's my date" Star says to Kunai. Star balls up her fist and slams it to the ground resulting and a shockwave of energy emanates from her that blast kunai into the wall.

"Now Skylar" Oliver says as he stomps down in Kunai's direction making her slam into the wall again. Skylar lights a giant energy ball in her hand and lifts it into the sky making the room have no more shadows. Kunai says" Noooo! You will regret this" and Bree super speed punches her and takes her away.

Oliver walks to Kaz and Star and says "That should be it Bree is gonna take her to prison and me and Skylar will go find Chase". Skylar holds Oliver's hand and she says "C'mon lets go Oliver". Oliver turns around and says to Kaz "She's holding my hand!"

Kaz faces Star and says "Sorry your night turned out this bad". She takes his hand and says "it's cool dude plus I think you ruined their night more than mine" she points at a few kids huddling together in the corner afraid. He says "Well we do that a lot. Maybe you want to go out for some fro-yo or something" she smiles at him and says "I'd love to"


End file.
